


crunch crunch crunch

by mels



Series: bingo fest [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food mentions, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mels/pseuds/mels
Summary: Sometimes stealing your boyfriend’s cereal is just the worst idea.





	crunch crunch crunch

**Author's Note:**

> written for the ‘breakup’ square on my [phandomficfests](https://phandomficfests.tumblr.com/) bingo fest card!
> 
> a big thank you to [sari](http://phastelpink.tumblr.com/) for beating this for me, love you :') <3

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

 

Dan’s cereal has never tasted this good before, this crunchy and fresh and amazing. Phil has always loved his cereal, especially stealing them - exactly like he is doing right now, actually. But Dan won’t know, he went away to his family for a few days and Phil had to stay home and work for a bit. So Phil is safe. He can nibble away on these and before Dan comes home he’ll have bought a new one. His boyfriend will never know this ever happened. Phil might not always feel smart, but this time he _knows_ he’s smart - he really knows what he’s doing, having it all planned out.

 

It’s not as if it would be a surprise to Dan, though - this happens every other day in their household. Phil can’t keep his hands away from any food, especially sweet food, and, well - Dan’s cereal just happens to be very attractive food to him. He always makes sure to buy him a new pack, sometimes two just to make up for it.

 

Another reason for Phil to steal Dan’s cereal, at least right now, is that he misses him. They rarely spend time apart, he’s not used to being alone, so of course he misses Dan once they’re apart for too long. The only way he knows how to cope is to nibble on his cereal - most often, it’s a lot of nibbling that ends up emptying the whole package.

 

Phil’s eating and snacking habits are also why they can’t have baking supplies for videos at home until they’re actually gonna use them. Countless times that Dan has told him to leave it or else they can’t do a baking video, and countless times Phil hasn’t listened to him.

Dan would say, “You know this is why we never bake, right? Because we can’t store anything at home in advance, so we can’t even plan it!”

Phil would laugh, it was always the same thing. “You need to be better at hiding it then, Daniel!” He’d kiss Dan’s cheek softly a few times.

 

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

 

These Crunchy Nut have seriously never tasted better. Phil crunches away on another bowl of crispy goodness. It makes him miss Dan even more, though, but in a way it’s also comforting to eat what is kind of a part of his boyfriend. Eating when you’re sad can be kind of a coping mechanism, or at least it is for Phil. Food should ease the pain, but nothing can really relieve the way Dan makes him feel warm and fuzzy and great.

 

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

 

It’s his third bowl now and he’s starting to feel a bit weird. Sure, it’s probably been a few hours, but three bowls in the span of about four hours? Maybe it’s a bit much, but what else is he supposed to do? Well, he’s surely gonna have to buy Dan two packages to make up for it now.

 

Things get a bit blurry for him after that, time just kind of passes by in some kind of weird rush, and he’s not sure how or why but- the front door suddenly opens. Dan isn’t supposed to be home yet - or is he? Phil has no idea, but here he is with his arm deep into a packet of Crunchy Nut and he has no idea which box he’s on now - could it be three, or four? - and did he even get out to get more? He has no idea, it’s all just feeling kind of blurry now.

 

“Phil?” Dan says softly, coming into the kitchen where Phil is sat on the floor with the cereal package. That’s exactly how Dan catches him - arm as deep into the box as it can go, chewing a mouthful of crispy cereal. Literally, caught in the act. He stops in his tracks, looking at Phil with shock and horror across his face. “Are you- seriously Phil? Are you fucking kidding me?”

 

Phil smiles, mouth still half full. “What?” He says, voice slightly drowned by the cereal.

“How many boxes of _my_ cereal have you eaten?” Dan asks, stepping further into the room.

Phil swallows hard, licking his lips as he does. “Not that many.” It’s a lie - he lost count after the third bowl, and now he’s eating straight from the box so he definitely has no idea.

“ _Phil_ ,” Dan whines, giving him a look as he walks up to where they keep the cartoon boxes that are going to recycling.

“Dan I-,” Phil tries but all he gets back is a look of disappointment.

“Five boxes”, Dan says, sounding more hurt than Phil has ever heard him before. He walks out of the kitchen, looking even more devastated than just a second ago. “I really can’t believe this.”

 

Phil drops the box and hurries after him. “Dan, please. Please, stop. Dan.” He catches up just as Dan walks into their bedroom.

“No, Phil. This is it, I’ve had enough of this,” Dan pulls out a suitcase from where they store them in their big wardrobe.

“You’ve had enough of- _me_?” Phil says, the last word croaked out through a now thick throat. Tears start streaming down his face, as he sits down on their bed.

 

Dan looks at him with both hurt and sadness, eyes glassy and tears slowly moving down his cheeks. “Yes, Phil. I’m so done with you, I’ve had enough of this. We’ve talked about it multiple times. You have a problem, an addiction to stealing stuff - _my stuff_ \- and it’s just- I can’t do this anymore.” There’s so much power behind his words, so much anger and disappointment and it fucking hurts.

 

Phil doesn’t say anything else and neither does Dan. There’s a weird tension between them, something he’s never felt before. Never during these almost nine years they’ve known each other has it been this weird between the two of them. He hates it, he really does, but there’s not really much he can do. Especially since soon enough, Dan is out the door and Phil is left crying curled up into a ball on their bed.

 

—

 

Phil is yanked awake, a loud, “ _NO!_ ”, escaping his lips, with tears rushing down his face. He sits up straight, hands trembling as he wipes his face - though to no use, as the tears keep coming anyway. His heart is beating violently in his chest and it’s as if his throat is blocked apart from that one single word.

“Phil?” Dan asks from beside him, sounding confused and his voice drowsy. “What’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare?”

 

Phil sniffles, tries to speak but he can’t, so he just looks at his boyfriend. Dan frowns and moves closer, sitting up to embrace him. His arms feel so warm and nice around Phil’s body, so comforting and reassuring. Dan’s nose brushes in the crook of his neck, occasional soft kisses painted on his skin and a hand rubbing circles on his back. It takes a while, but Phil’s tears eventually dry and he calms down, his heart getting back to a somewhat normal rhythm.

 

Dan squeezes him, arms tightly wrapped around his waist. “You wanna talk about it?”

Phil sighs. “You broke up with me.” Dan seems speechless, a hum his only answer. “You really would do that, wouldn’t you?” The tears threaten to bubble up again, so he tries to focus on his breathing - deep, slow breaths, in and out.

 

“What did you even _do_ to make me break up with you?” Dan asks, obviously a bit confused. “It must’ve been pretty serious.”

“Depends, I guess.”

“On what? What was it?”

“I-,” Phil says, stopping only because he feels a bit embarrassed now. His brain is starting to come to its senses, he’s starting to wake up. He takes a deep breath before he mumbles, “I stole your cereal”, as fast as he can, hoping Dan won’t catch it - but he does.

 

And he just laughs about it. Like, full on burst out, almost not being able to breathe laugh. His whole body shakes with it, and so does Phil’s, still wrapped up in Dan’s arms. The sound of his laugh is warm, it rings through the room like a soft melody. It’s Phil’s favourite song in the entire world, it fills him with so much joy and comfort. He can’t help but laugh along a bit too, just not as cheerful and loud as Dan, but more of a soft chuckle. Dan’s loud laugh soon turns into soft chuckles as well, both of them in sync.

 

“Is that the only thing that happened in the dream?” Dan asks when their laughs eventually die down completely and they’re sat in the darkness and silence of the night.

Phil sighs. “Yeah, I guess. I stole your cereal one too many times and you broke up, packed a bag and left.”

“How many boxes did you actually eat in that dream?”

Phil blushes, “I- I really don’t know, okay. I lost count after the third bowl and then I was suddenly caught with my hand literally in the cereal box, and that’s when you came in and I- I don’t know,” he rushes to say it all in one breath.

Dan laughs, “Wow!”

“It’s not funny!” Phil bites back. “It was sad and I felt embarrassed that it made you break up with me, and I cried so much and I-” Dan cuts him off.

“But, the point is, I wouldn’t do that to you,” he hugs Phil a little bit closer, placing a kiss on his cheek, his lips still pressed to Phil’s skin when he mumbles, “Because I find it very endearing that you do that.”

Phil laughs once. “You won’t say that the next time we’re baking and half of the chocolate chips are gone, will you?” he murmurs.

“Maybe not say it, but I still find it very cute.”

 

Dan almost orders him to lie down, he has to kind of force Phil to lay back down on the pillow again. He whispers promises to Phil, about how they’ll always be together and how he’d never leave him for something stupid as being a cereal thief. His fingers rub light circles on Phil’s cheek, with soft, chocolate brown eyes watching Phil with so much fondness and love. Phil feels so lucky to have him, even if the feeling of the dream still lingers.

 

Phil still feels slightly weird, even after an hour of laying next to Dan, listening to his calming words and sweet encouragements. Waking up from a very vivid dream like the one Phil had isn’t something you always get over easily, but Dan’s words really are helping. He tries to ground himself by letting his eyes trace Dan’s jawline, counting the freckles on his cheeks, and following the outline of his nose and eyebrows. His fingers play with Dan’s curls, just allowing himself get lost in the softness, focusing on here and now.

 

“So you would do that?” Phil finally asks, scared of what Dan will answer, but he still needs to know. Dan takes a deep breath, and it makes something like horror strikes through Phil’s body.

“Because of cereal? Yeah, of course I would, Phil - because that’s exactly the kind of boyfriend I am,” Dan says, obvious sarcasm in his voice.

 

The word boyfriend makes his heart make a weird flutter, and he likes it - he likes how the word sounds, coming from Dan’s mouth and he likes what it does to himself, how it makes him warm and fuzzy and flustered. Yet, he still feels weird. “Oh… okay,” he says, miserable. He exhales, not realising until now that he held his breath for so long.

 

Dan laughs once. “You’re so dumb!” He pulls Phil close and pecks his cheek and neck with kisses. “You know I wouldn’t do that,” he murmurs against Phil’s skin, “you keep stealing my cereal, as long as you buy me new ones.”

Phil sighs, arms wrapping around Dan, “I couldn’t be sure, you know. That dream was really traumatizing for me.”

Dan pulls back to look at him, as if he’s trying to figure Phil out. “I love you,” he says, really emphasising every single word, “and nothing will ever change that, okay?”

“Okay,” Phil mumbles. “I love you too.” He leans in, to meet Dan’s lips in a soft kiss, trying to focus on how soft his lips are and how wonderful it feels when Dan tilts his head to deepen the kiss.

 

Dan’s hands rub slow circles on his back, pulling him close, while his own hands tangle in Dan’s curls, runs through his hair and down to the back of his neck. They could lay like that forever, tangled up in each other and just kiss, just cuddle, no care for the world outside. Right now, that’s exactly what Phil needs to relax. Eventually he feels himself become relaxed enough to slowly drift off to sleep. It’s such a nice feeling, he’s so soft all over, just letting sleep take him under. He knows Dan is there, his arms around him almost like a shield against anything bad, and that makes him feel safe.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on [tumblr](http://frankenphan.tumblr.com/) :') if you want to reblog the fic, you can do so [here](http://frankenphan.tumblr.com/post/178973918175/crunch-crunch-crunch-sometimes-stealing-your)!


End file.
